


Never Let Me Fall

by VioletMasters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Lydia recommended the Notebook to stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMasters/pseuds/VioletMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have movie night on Fridays, and Stiles decides to go with Lydia' s suggestion- The Notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Fall

"We're watching the Notebook tonight. I know you said  you don't like chick flicks, but I'm tired of horror movies." Stiles got up from the couch, popping the movie into the player. Derek glared at his back, and the teen turned just in time to catch it. He hopped onto the couch, smiling, tucking his feet under him. "Oh, don't be like that. Your sourwolf is showing. Besides, how bad could it be?" Derek huffed when Stiles leaned into him shoulder, but wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer as the  movie started.

\---

"No- that can't be Ally! They were supposed to live happily ever after," Stiles sobbed into Derek's shirt. The older man rubbed circles onto his boyfriend's back, trying to soothe him.

"It's just a movie, stiles." The teen looked up at him, eyes red an  watery.

"I know, but... it's not like  that doesn't happen. People get Alzheimer's, Dementia... and they forget. I don't ever want to forget. I don't want to forget anything." Stile s buried his face deeper  into Derek' s chest, hearing his heartbeat. They sat in silence, listening to each other breathe for the longest time, until finally Stile s spoke up once more. "promise- promise you'll never let me forget. Don't let me forget the pack, or this place, or these moments. Don't let me forget my mom, or my dad..." Stiles pulled himself up to look Derek in the eyes. "Don't let me forget you. Ever."

The boy' s heartbeat was rising, his eyes panicked an  determined all at once. Derek closed the space between them,  kissing him slow and sweet. He  let his lips linger for a moment before pulling back enough to look him in the eyes. "I will never, ever let you forget. No matter what happens." Smirking to himself, he added, "You think I'd let you forget about me like that?"

Stile s smiled at him, leaning in for another kiss. "I love you," he whispered, sliding back to his position, curled against Derek' s side. Derek' s hand carded through Stiles' hair, which he'd let grow out from the short cut he had been sporting.

"I love you too," he said, smiling down at his boyfriend. His lover. His mate. It wasn't long before the boys heartbeat slowed and his breathing evened out, so Derek slid his hand under Stile s, lifting him and carrying him to his room. Laying him carefully on the bed, he whispered, "I won't ever let you forget, especially our moments like this. Goodnight, Stiles." 

He left the house that night with a warm feeling, and a smile playing on his lips.


End file.
